A copyholder is a device that holds a sheet or a plurality of sheets of paper at a convenient viewing angle for a typist while the typist works from the sheet of paper. As such, a copyholder allows the typist to maintain a comfortable working position while typing by eliminating the need for the typist to lean forward and look down on a sheet of paper that may be lying flat on a desk. Such copyholders can also increase the speed of the typist by displaying text adjacent the computer monitor so that the typist can quickly glance back and forth between the paper and the computer screen.
Typical devices for holding copy for viewing by a typist include a backing plate substantially the same size as the paper being held in combination with a clamp that holds the paper against the backing plate. While these devices are functional, their size renders them difficult to store while not in use. These devices may be either stand-alone units or be supported from items such as computer keyboards or monitors. In stand-alone units, a weighted base is typically used to support an adjustable stand and a full-size backing plate. Other units are designed to be clamped or permanently connected to a computer monitor. In both types of devices, the size and number of parts renders them relatively expensive to manufacture.
Such devices are also generally too cumbersome to travel with. As notebook computers have gained in popularity, the need for a portable copyholder that may be placed in a briefcase has also increased. Typical prior art devices are either too heavy or too large to be easily carried by traditional briefcases.
Devices that hold copy, or sheets of paper, are also useful in settings other than holding typing copy. For instance, a portable, stackable copyholder may also be used to hold recipes in a kitchen or hold menus in a restaurant. Another use for a compact copyholder is holding name cards at place settings on conference tables or dining tables.
Thus, the need exists for a portable, compact copyholder having an uncomplicated design that renders it relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.